Here We Go Again
by Genophur84
Summary: A second time around for Draco and Ginny. Rating will go up for future chapters. My first fanfic. It sucks so far but it will get better I promise
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of this is Mine.  
Authors note: I am in desperate need of a beta reader so if anyone is interested please email me at Genophur84@yahoo.com Thanks! Please be kind and review.  
  
Here We Go Again  
  
Who would have thought that the two would ever be together again. The first time they were together it didn't work out because he wasn't him self. He didn't act like the person she knew him to be. He was this arrogant, cocky, straight up jerk. Which of course she didn't like, she wanted him to be the nice, sweet guy that she knew he was deep down inside. But of course instead of worrying about what she thought of him, he worried about what others thought about him.  
She was "too mature" for him to handle. He didn't like the way that she wanted to be "older" than what she was. So they broke up. Spending years in between just being friends. His last year at Hogwarts he realized he loved the girl but just wouldn't tell her because she seemed so happy with her boyfriend at the time ( that was a short lived thing.)  
Draco just couldn't bring himself to tell Ginny how he felt. Right after he graduated he left for the ministry of magic. The day he left told her goodbye and that he would keep in touch. She hugged him and told him to be careful.  
She didn't hear from him for 3 months and hoped he was doing well. That no harm had been brought to him. Ginny started school again, this being her last year of school. Finally she had survived all her years of school being the third wheel to the "Dream Team" consisting of the Boy-Who- lived, Hermione and Ron. She never really felt part of the group because she was the youngest and a year below them. But this year was different.  
They were all graduated and she could be the Ginny Weasley she knew she could be. She went through her classes for the day and was satisfied with her classes. She made it back to the Gryffindor Dorm and found a letter sitting on her bed. She opened it surprised that it was from Draco. The letter read:  
  
Virginia,  
Hello, my dear friend how have you been? I am sorry that I haven't  
been in touch the past few months. I have been in training and there  
was no way for me to get a hold of you. I hope you are well. How was  
your first day of your last year at Hogawarts? I have missed you. I  
hope you know that. I even miss arguing with you. Training has been  
horrible. I wish I could tell you all about it but unfortunately I  
cant because as they tell us "Its all confidential blah blah blah".  
Well I must be off of here. Back to work. Yay (can you sense the  
sarcasm in that?) Anyways now you can get a hold of me. The address  
is on the paper. So write me back. Has the school gotten those  
muggle phones yet? Let me know and if they have I will call you.  
Talk to you later. Love, Draco  
  
For some reason she felt her heart flutter at the thought that Draco had written to her. "No Ginny don't fall for him again, don't do it." She said to her self. She decided to write back to him.  
  
o 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. A/N: Just a quicky. I know this is horribly horribly short but it will get longer and better I promise. I have just been really really busy. I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please email at Genophur84@yahoo.com Thankyou.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She pulled out some paper and started writing.  
Draco,  
Wow, you actually live. Its great to hear from you. I am sorry to hear that training sucks. But you gotta do what you gotta do right? I have the feeling that this year of school is going to be a lot different than last year. No more third wheel of the Trio for me. That's for sure. I am glad that I get the chance to actually be me this year. You have no idea. Classes are classes. I don't think I will have any problems. Which is always a good thing. Have you talked to your family? How's mom? I really should write them. Yeah the school has phones. The number is on the other side of the paper. You can call whenever you want. I would love to talk to you. I am going be off. Time for food. Hope to hear from you soon. Love, Ginny  
  
She sent the letter off and then went to go eat. After she ate she went back to the dorms, grabbed a book laid on her bed and was reading. Ginny made it through 2 chapters in her book when the phone rang. She answered it and heard that familiar voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Chapter 3  
  
Ginny picked up the phone and heard the voice so familiar to her.  
  
"Hello gorgeous."  
  
"Well if it isn't my good friend Draco Malfoy. How have you been?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"I must say I am doing better than I was now that I get to hear your voice after so long." Draco said to her sweetly.  
  
"I think someone is trying to be smooth but he isn't doing too well." Ginny said with that sarcastic chuckle in her voice.  
  
"Well hey now missy now get me started on you and if I was actually trying you would know." He said back to her.  
  
"So anyways, whats going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to get together and go do something next weekend. You know it feels like ages since I have seen you." Draco said hoping that she wasn't busy and she would agree to get together.  
  
"You have good timing there bud. I don't have plans. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I was hoping you could meet in Diagon Alley. And we'll figure it out from there."  
  
"Yeah, sure that would be fine. Draco what time?" Ginny said.  
  
"How about we aim for noon. If that's fine with you?"  
  
"That's good for me. "  
  
"So we'll meet then." Draco said making sure she did agree.  
  
"Yep, I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay. Well Goodnight Virginia."  
  
"Goodnight Draco."  
  
Ginny spent the whole week just thinking about how it was going to be around Draco again. It had really felt like forever since they had seen each other. On the outside she made it seem like she was going to see "Draco her friend." But on the inside she was going to see "Draco the boy she loved." And it actually scared her to think that she was really in love with him. Saturday morning finally came. (A/N yeah that week went by fast.) She woke at 9 a.m. and got out of bed. It looked like it was going to be a nice day out. Ginny took a shower and then decided on what to wear. She was going through all of her clothes. She wanted to dress nice but not too nice like she actually tried to look good. So she decided on a khaki skirt, a red fitted t-shirt and her pair of white flip flops. She applied little makeup. Only some shimmer powder to her cheeks, clear lipgloss, and a little mascara. Ginny then pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She looked in the mirror and said "Well I guess this is as good as it is going to get." She looked a the time and realized it was almost 11 so she grabbed a sweater and some floo powder and disappeared through the fire place. A/N The rating will be going up soon. Thanks 


End file.
